What If
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: "What if? What if it were you and me instead? What if you sang that song to me? What if we were the ones everyone loved together? What if it were you and me on top of that castle? What if you fell in love with me instead? Because I fell in love with you."


**I've been wanting to write this for a while and now I finally did it. So enjoy this heartfelt thing of Bevie (That's Ben and Evie's ship name).**

 **P.S. This is just a oneshot and I have no plans on making more chapters for this. I would if I could, but I'm currently busy writing my Jal fanfic which is a crossover with Star Wars. And then after that, there's another one but with Carvie.**

 _What if? What if it were you and me instead? What if you sang that song to me? What if we were the ones everyone loved together? What if it were you and me on top of that castle? What if you fell in love with me instead? Because I fell in love with you._

* * *

She couldn't deny it. She fell in love with her best friend's boyfriend. Sometimes, she wished she didn't have these feelings.

When she first met Ben, she immediately noticed his handsomeness. When she was told he was a prince, she went for it. Curtseyed and shook his hand. But Audrey didn't let her do anymore after she swiped Ben's hand away from hers.

Another thing that didn't let her pursue Ben was Mal. Her best friend. Of course, she could never steal Ben from her. That would not only break Mal's heart, but also destroy their friendship.

When they were planning on putting Ben under a love spell, she volunteered to be the one he falls in love with, but Mal interrupted, saying that she should be the one to grab the wand. Something told her that Mal also had feelings for the prince. _This_ was when she knew she had to back down.

Chad Charming. Another prince she met. Since she couldn't pursue Ben, Chad was another option. He had a pretty face just like Ben's and had famous royal parents like the soon-to-be-king did. He seemed to like her, as well. But in order for her to hang out with him, she had to do his homework for him. Of course, she willingly agreed. Doug was an interesting character. She knew he liked her. But she wasn't supposed to date a commoner like him.

And although she liked Chad, Ben was still in her thoughts. Crushes don't disappear just like that.

Ben sang a song to Mal after a Tourney Game. Expressing his love to her while singing and dancing. For a moment, she imagined he was singing to her. But he wasn't. She wasn't the one he was in love with. All the Tourney players were dancing along with Ben. Even the cheerleaders were dancing. Everyone was so pumped up and excited about it. Mal didn't know how to feel about this, so she decided to help her. When Ben was thrown into the crowd and they surfed him over to Mal, she turned her around so she could face him.

And shortly after, she began to see the real Chad Charming. He ratted her out for using her magic mirror to cheat when he was the one using her to do his homework for him. But Doug helped her. And they became pretty great friends. That relationship later leading to dating.

But fast forward a couple months later, Ben and Mal are still together and she and Doug just recently broke up. They weren't suiting each other as well as they had hoped.

As she continued to live in Auradon, she began to know more about Ben. He had a good heart. The future for Auradon. Everyone looked up to him. He was kind like his mother. Smart, and knew how to solve problems. Though some take longer to figure out. She fell in love with the way he treated Mal. Like a gentleman. With kisses on her hand to small gifts he gave her. Mal sure was a lucky girl.

They looked good together. Everyone agreed to that. Even she did. But sometimes she just wished it were her instead of Mal. After all that time, those feelings never disappeared. Sometimes, she even tried to get rid of it. Tried to get dates with other guys, tried to find a flaw on Ben she didn't like, but nothing worked.

Now, she was sitting on the bleachers just below the top half watching the Tourney practice going on. The whole time, her eyes were fixed on Ben. She watched as he dodged the balls that flew through the kill zone. One of them bounced from his shield to Carlos' face accidentally. She couldn't help but giggle at that sight.

Lately, she's been feeling down. She heard the recent news that her mother had passed away. Too much of the Isle's food was rotten and she had died from it. She's already gotten hugs from Mal, Carlos, and Jay. Not many people knew yet since the news was told to the VKs privately from Jafar and Cruella De Vil. She needed a breath of fresh air and thought that watching the guys' Tourney practice would help calm her down.

She heard Coach Jenkins call for a break. All of the Tourney players ran to the bottom half of the bleachers to get a drink of water and towels. Ben reached into his bag and took a sip from his water bottle. His eyes caught sight of her, sitting just a few rows from the top on the other side of the bleachers. He noticed she didn't look to happy.

He was going to ask Jay or Carlos what was going on with her, but they were too busy having a drinking competition with Chad and Aziz. So he set down his water bottle and walked up to the blue-haired girl.

"Hey, Evie," Ben greeted.

Evie looked up, and saw his twinkling green eyes staring at her ever so kindly.

"Um...hey, Ben," Evie replied, wondering why he approached her.

"Do you mind if I...?" Ben asked, trailing off as he gestured to the space next to her.

"Yeah, go ahead," she answered, letting him sit next to her.

Now this was an unusual sight. Ben and Evie were never really seen together without Mal, Carlos, or Jay hanging around. Sure, they did talk to each other, but not as often as any of her friends did with him.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine," Evie answered, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You don't look fine," Ben stated, noticing how her usually bright and glowing face seemed dull and not as colorful.

Evie glanced at him, but looked away, feeling heat form on her cheeks from how interested he was in hearing her reply.

"You can tell me anything. I won't tell," he said, smiling the kindest of smiles.

Evie hesitated for a moment. Then she turned to face Ben and almost drowned in his eyes. She had a bad case of the Ben's.

"M-my mom died a few days ago," Evie said, watching Ben's smile disappear.

Ben's shoulders sank. "I'm so sorry, Evie," he apologized. "I can't imagine what you must be going through. If my mom died, I don't know what I would do."

He looked at her eyes welling up with tears. He's never seen Evie cry before. It was an awful sight to see anyone cry. For it was as if you could feel their sorrow. But that wasn't really a bad thing.

"I just wish I could've seen her one last time before she...," Evie stopped mid-sentence. A couple tears trickled down her cheeks.

Ben didn't know what else to do except to hug her. He pulled her closer and let her head rest on him. After a moment, Evie began to realize what was going on. Ben had an arm around her and she was resting her head on his chest. At first, she was afraid people would think something was happening between the two (so did Ben), but then she just calmed down. She needed comfort. And Ben was there to provide.

Ben could tell Evie needed this. After all, her mother just died. He glanced at the team, hoping none of them saw him and Evie together. Luckily, no one did. Then his eyes went back to Evie. Eyes still red, but no more tears. He realized that he's never really gotten to know her that well. He would always hang out with Mal or Jay and Carlos. And that was something he wanted to change. The VKs were his responsibility, so it'd be nice to get to know all of them.

He felt Evie shift a little. Then she sat back up, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, a small smile on her face. "I think I needed that."

"Anytime," Ben replied, meaning it.

Evie was feeling the most happy she's been all week. But then she and him both heard Coach Jenkins say that break time was over. They both looked at the team huddling up.

"You should go. I don't want to hold you up," Evie said.

Ben just smiled and stood up. "We should hang out sometime. Get to know each other better. Plus, I've only connected with Mal, Jay, and Carlos. You're the only one I don't know much about. We should change that," he suggested.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. That would be nice," Evie answered.

"Great. We'll talk later," Ben said, before descending down to the field.

Evie sighed. He had no idea of her feelings towards him. It hurt. But he wanted to hang out with her. Which is good. But she knew he meant it as friends. There was no way she and him could ever be a thing.

But she just _had_ to fall in love with him.

 **So this was actually fun to write. Why didn't I do this sooner? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. And you can leave a review if you want.**


End file.
